Unconscious and Moaning
by mainki
Summary: "Foolish little brother. Rest now. I will make sure you can enjoy the experience tonight all the way and not pass out at least a tiny bit longer." One-shot challenge for me. Involves Kisame/Itachi, Sasuke/Kisame and Itachi/Sasuke. Pay attention to the warning before starting to read the whole thing.


**Unconscious and moaning.**

_This is a request/ challenge given me by jhgfdsa (I hope, dear, this answers your expectations)._

_The criteria for this challenge was ItaSasu, piercing detail, my personal psycho-style, one shot. In the beginning Itachi would have a partner and Sasuke would be interested in his partner which would eventually lead to a nasty Uchihacest. It was a very challenging thing for me to write and I hope it turned out as desired._

**About: ItaSasu, Itachi/Kisame, Kisame/Sasuke, PWP, one-shot, lemons, Uchihacest, AU, rated: M (I would rate it MA, of course but but...)**

**Warnings: boyXboy, hint on incest, kink, intercourse with unconscious body, unresolved lust, hint on forced sex.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Itachi, give me money"

Sasuke was leisurely stretching on the sofa in the living room in front of the small television, pretending to watch some violent science-fiction movie, when his older brother appeared from his room as he was following his best friend Kisame to the front doors.

Kisame was a weird looking guy, taller than both Uchihas, wide and muscular at the shoulders, with peculiar sharp teeth and probably worst of all an unhealthy grey skin thing going on. He resembled a kind of a long-dead fish that somehow grew legs and hands and had learnt how to speak. Luckily, he didn't smell like one.

Sasuke was observing the passing by duo. Friends they were. Yes. Friends. That's what it was called nowadays. Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"How much?" Itachi didn't even turn his head at his brother, watching his "friend" put on his footwear at the doors.

"Just give me some, Itachi. I'm going out tonight."

Kisame was about to leave. He showed his two rows of pointy sharp teeth to the older Uchiha, then caught Itachi's hand and lightly affectionately squeezed his fingers. Not even the whole hand, just Itachi's fingers.

"Will you give me the money or what?!" Sasuke jumped of the sofa, suddenly irritated by the scene.

What the fuck?

"Yes, Sasuke. Can it wait?" Itachi turned to his brother, guilty smiling to his friend.

Sasuke was standing, his hand stretched out demandingly in front of Itachi, awaiting the cash.

"It can't wait. Now!"

Kisame smirked and looked at Itachi. The older Uchiha let out a sigh and turned to walk to his room to get his wallet.

"Kisame, don't leave yet please, I need to discuss something with you". Itachi said and his fishy friend nodded.

As Sasuke stood and watched his brother walk by, he shot him a look that said "foolish little brother".

As soon as Itachi's back disappeared in his room Kisame called Sasuke up with one finger.

"Club Zero. After 01, VIP. " Sasuke nodded and walked to lean against the sofa, awaiting his brother.

"Here. This must be enough." Itachi handed an envelope with a fair amount of Y1000 notes.

Kisame whistled, measuring on eye the sum and grinned even wider than before.

"Hey, Itachi-san. You're gonna spoil the kid like that!"

Itachi smiled one of his kindhearted smiles and patted Kisame on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kisame, 'the kid' is 20 and he can't get spoiled more than he already is"

"O-o?" Kisame's eyebrows crept upwards. He was obviously much more interested in developing this topic of conversation than Itachi, who frowned and lightly pushed Kisame towards the door.

"It's getting late, Kisame. Shall we talk outside?"

Kisame gave the "kid" his last glance, fixing the gaze at Sasuke a bit longer than usual and got followed by Itachi out.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Sasuke headed to his room. The window was open in there. He didn't switch on the light and as silently as a ninja made a few steps and approached the window wall. He could hear the subtle noises from the outside. It sounded like...chewing, slurping, moaning? Suddenly the noises stopped and Sasuke heard a low melodic voice of the older guy.

"Itachi-san, you know I have the plans for tonight but I can cancel them for you."

"No, Kisame. " His brother's hushed voice."You shouldn't. I cannot join you anyway. We'll meet tomorrow."

Sasuke clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. Tomorrow. The bastard. We'll see if you are going to meet him tomorrow. Itachi, you son of a bitch.

Sasuke got so pissed that he nearly slammed his fist against the wall. He stopped himself in time, but the voices outside quietened down and soon the front door opened and Sasuke's older brother came back home. He was alone.

Sasuke threw himself on the bed, his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Kisame. How old was he, in his late thirties? He wasn't even attractive as such, this fishy-sushi man.

Kisame. And Itachi? The bastard played all so proper and living by the clan-rules ...yeah, right. Was it like the last week when they had a talk, him and his brother, at the kitchen table?

"Sasuke. How is your work doing?" Itachi asked

"What fucking work, Itachi?"

"That is exactly my question Sasuke. You should think about working".

"Tch."

Sasuke hated this topic. Why the fuck did Itachi have to bring it up all the time? It's not like the Uchihas didn't have money, but Itachi seemed to have gotten in his "proper-clan" head that Sasuke had to work.

It always came to this when Kisame would appear on the horizon. As if Itachi was trying to clear the space for himself. Sasuke jumped on his feet, feeling annoyed. He threw the bowl with Misou-soup off the table, splashing himself and the floor.

"Just say it already, Itachi! You just want to fuck him and want me out."

Itachi gaped at his younger brother but ...didn't say a word. Just continued consuming his soup, slowly.

"Itachi... "

"Clean up the mess, Sasuke." Firmly and blankly.

"Fuck you." and Sasuke charged out.

It would have been so much easier if Itachi just lied and said "No, Sasuke, it's not true" or "we are just friends" or "it's none of your business". But Itachi just being all quiet and indifferent...

Well...he would go to the Club Zero and meet with Kisame in...three hours...

Sasuke thought of it. What would he say or do?They had hardly ever spoken, him and Kisame, just a few words here and there. Itachi was always around like an annoying . Sometimes he just hated his older brother so much...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Kisame was sitting in the black leather sofa in his own VIP room smoking and sipping at his Black Russian. He was smiling to himself. Would he come or not, the younger Uchiha? Kisame licked his lips in anticipation.

Mmm. He had laid his eyes on him from the start. But if he played openly it would immediately lead to confrontation with Itachi. And he couldn't afford that. He had to fight for Itachi's affection for a long time, just to get through to him. It was too risky and not worth it, though the temptation was so strong that in the end Kisame gave in. Sasuke provoked it too, with his glares and strange gestures, brushing up against Kisame's front 'accidentally' when he needed to get through in the narrow corridor or bending to lift up even more 'accidentally' dropped keys or a pen. How cheap, obvious and sexy, even for Kisame who was not an easy pray as his only affection for years was his partner, Itachi.

No, Sasuke's angelic and at the same time demonic face, haunted him recently more and more for every day.

Kisame made a clunk and glanced at the clock. It was after 2. Fuck, if he wouldn't come, the young Uchiha kid, it didn't really matter. It maybe would have been even better as it created dangerous challenges for them both afterward. But. Kisame desperately desired one thing he couldn't get with Itachi. He wanted to be the giver. Always bottoming for Itachi, he never ever even approached to possibility of fucking the Uchiha. He was the one used and fucked. End of story.

When Sasuke had started with his little game, Kisame knew directly that that was his chance, his one and only chance to rip the Uchiha's ass with his large member and not be just a uke. He would do these things to Sasuke, he would make him pay for both the pleasure and humiliation of being dominated all the time by his older brother, whom Kisame adored and worshiped. Even if those words were not particularly in Kisame's vocabulary, to adore and worship somebody. Only for Itachi they existed.

Kisame loved him, more than anything. Itachi was his God, his mentor, his partner, his owner, his everything and Itachi could do and did anything he wished for to his usually faithful friend.

Kisame's thoughts got interrupted.

"I'm here, Kisame" Sasuke appeared in the doors to the VIP. He was dressed in black trousers and a net-sleeveless vest.

Kisame smiled widely and patted at the place next to him

"Konbanwa, Sasu-kun. Has Itachi-san seen you leave? "

The reminder of his brother made Sasuke frown, but he shook his head and seated himself on the sofa, beside the fishy-guy .

Kisame finished his drink and moved closer to Sasuke, put his enormous hand over his shoulder and pressed Sasuke's head to his lips. Not that Sasuke resisted.

Thin but greedy lips covered his and momentarily started chewing. He felt a muscly organ take a dominant position in his mouth, chasing his shy tongue around.

"Mmm.." Kisame moaned into Sasuke's mouth and he instantly let his hand find Sasuke's zipper, rubbing his erection.

"Nicely hung, kiddo" Kisame parted from Sasuke, fishing Sasuke's semi-hard member out of his pants.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned backwards. Kisame's big smooth warm hands were massaging his demanding cock.

"Don't sleep, boy" said Kisame, pinching Sasuke's cheek still masturbating his already fully hardened member.

Sasuke opened his eyes. Not like he even considered falling asleep.

The fishy guy pulled both his own and Sasuke's pants down and made Sasuke turn around, his knees on the leather sofa.

"Your legs, kiddo, spread and bend now" Kisame took a comfortable position behind the Uchiha. He was standing, while Sasuke was kneeling on the sofa, his chest against the cold leather, legs spread.

This wouldn't be the first time Sasuke bottoming, but the first time like that. He hardly knew the guy, and he felt...almost like being used..almost like prostituting himself.

Kisame's fingers generously moistured up Sasuke's ass, then he slid his hand between Sasuke's legs and found his erection.

"Mmm...you are hard, kiddo"

Sasuke bent his back more and stuck his bottom out, providing better access to his pulsing member. He started thrusting in Kisame's hand..

"Don't get carried away, kiddo." He stopped the friction just before Sasuke's cock was about to sprout the white substance.

"Let's see you work now" Kisame said, either to himself or to Sasuke, he squeezed some more lube onto his fingers and …inserted two fingers into Sasuke's hole.

"A-ah" he breathed out rather audibly and Sasuke answered with a moan.

Kisame placed his cock in the "tunnel" and put one of his enormous hands on the back of Sasuke's neck, and his other one on Sasuke's hip, setting up the pace of the fuck.

"Mmm..you have a good ass, kiddo. A tight ass. I like it".

Sasuke felt like a train was running in and out of him, driving back and forth, sliding up and down.

Sasuke would normally prefer to do "the work" himself only occasionally allowing his very special friends bottom him. But with Kisame it wasn't even a question. He had let Sasuke understand who was the giver. Period.

Sasuke put a hand on his own cock. He was so hard. He was so fucking hard. The throbbing of Kisame's huge dick sliding in and out of his ass made Sasuke overly horny. So horny that being usually quiet during the sex games Sasuke was moaning aloud now, like a whore in need.

Kisame's specialty was dirty talk. It was something he had always enjoyed.

"Sasu- kun..what would your brother... say of he knew you were getting... fucked ...like that, huh?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and held his breath in, a shocking thought in his head "What happens if Itachi finds out?" But Kisame just continued thrusting into him, faster now and somewhat...deeper? Was there anywhere deeper already?

"mmm...Itachi never... fucked you, did he?..He's got such a... big tool, Sasu-kun...mmm...very...big tool. But you... know it ...already, right?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Yes, he had seen Itachi's "tool". He was jealous and envious of it.

Kisame's cock up his rectum felt now almost uncomfortably big, or was it the talk that was affecting Sasuke so much, made him tense? Sasuke didn't answer. Mentally and emotionally Sasuke felt like half of his erection had been gone, but in fact he was surprisingly harder than ever.

Kisame continued, now violently moving, obviously approaching his climax.

"Kiddo...you...have to...fuck Itachi-san ..."

Sasuke turned his head to look at did he just say? But Kisame was puffing the air through his mouth, blowing the cheeks like a bubble fish.. and pounding into Sasuke harder and faster.

"Fuck Itachi, Sasuke...fuck..." and he came, roaring, his whole body trembling, sweat dripping over Sasuke's back.

Kisame kept a bit in, then pressed Sasuke into the back of the sofa.

Sasuke was not satisfied, he was panting and his own erection was not resoved yet. Kisame's hand found his cock again.

"Mmm...you are a delicious fuck, kiddo, a very good one. But you won't get your share. Not yet."

Sasuke's throat was dry. Kisame's fingers were spreading Sasuke's pre-cum that was generously covering the whole head of his cock. Sasuke threw his head backwards and moaned aloud again.

"I want to cum" he said for the first time, moving in Kisame's slippery hand.

"Yes, of course you do, kiddo. But you will have to earn it, you know. Will you?" Sasuke turned to see a grinning fish-head who was now jerking Sasuke's willing cock. He closed his eyes again.

"Yes" what a slut! He didn't care what he would have to do. Just to cum. Now. In this warm slippery strong hand.

Kisame fastened the pace and stuck two fingers in Sasuke's hot leaking ass.

Sasuke moaned louder, his voice higher than usual and tensed more, feeling he was so close to climaxing.

"Ahhh...Kisame..now"

"You will have to fuck your brother, Sasu-kun, promise" Kisame stopped all of a sudden and painfully grabbed the base of Sasuke's cock, preventing him from cumming.

Sasuke bit through his lip, so unexpected and hurtful it was...tears flooded his eyes instantly, Kisame was clutching his hand tighter, now halfway squashing his pubes.

"What?" Sasuke opened his eyes. No. Not "that".

"I said, you're gonna fuck Itachi-san, in his ass. Promise now."

"I can't." Sasuke felt almost desperate, Kisame's hand painfully holding him by his member, keeping him on the very edge between either ejaculating or screaming and loosing his head due to the pain in his nuts.

"You will fuck your brother, yes, Sasu-kun?"

sasuke swallowed. It was not a promise he could keep.

"Yes" he answered hoarsely.

"Promise?"Kisame smiled widely, showing his teeth again.

"I promise". Answered Sasuke.

Kisame let his cock go and stood off, grinning, a despising expression in his eyes.

"You are a slut, kiddo. You don't deserve to have a brother like him. " Kisame said, pulled his trousers up and left, leaving Sasuke behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Itachi was laying on his stomach, one arm under his head, the other one hanging free onto the floor, in the same sofa in the living room, in front of the same television as his brother had done it...now almost two days ago. His friend Kisame was sitting on the opposite side of the mentioned sofa, his strong large hands massaging Itachi's feet gently.

"Don't worry, Itachi-san. Nothing happened to your baby brother. He's gonna show up soon. You know, these kids." Kisame said, trying to sound confident.

Itachi let out a sigh again.

"You are probably right" Itachi changed the serviced foot, pulling one from Kisame's hands and offering the other one.

"The right one now, please. Thank you, Kisame."

The fishy gladly picked up his lover's/partner's right foot and started working on it immediately, warming it up in circular movements of his fingers pressing against Itachi's warm smooth skin of the bottoms of his feet.

Itachi closed his eyes. A tiny straight wrinkle of concentration appeared between his brows.

It was this strange feeling he had, from the moment Kisame came home to him, in the middle of the night two days ago. And Kisame just refused to leave, not explaining why. The reasons he was giving were simply ridiculous, especially for his usually insensitive friend. It wasn't like Kisame at all.

And Sasuke? He didn't even come home that night, or the day after, or the night after that. Not the first time of course...but knowing his brother...

"Itachi-san.. You gave the kid the money, he's probably whoring in some hotel." Kisame said grinning, working on his lover's heel.

"I hope this is so, Kisame."

Itachi closed his eyes, feeling a bit more reassured, and giving in to the sensation. Yes, Kisame knew his body well, he knew how to help the older Uchiha to forget about everything, or almost everything. Everything except for his brother. Or maybe to forget about him just for a minute.

"Kisame, we could move to a more discreet place of the house" Itachi pronounced, turning around, onto his back.

The fishy guy smiled widely demonstrating his spiky sharp teeth, that Itachi so much indifferent to. His palm started sliding up Itachi leg, hardly visibly pressing against the skin, gently skimming around the knees and higher. He knew this was a trick that was very much appreciated up there, where he was now toying with the fast growing bulge in Itachi's track pants.

"Itachi-san, we could do it here" he said, moving closer to his lover, feeling his own erection pushing under the trousers very uncomfortably.

Itachi shook his head firmly, still keeping his eyes closed. His hand found Kisame's, and he was guiding him the way he, Itachi, found it more comforting for himself.

Kisame moaned aloud, tempting the fate, risking to meet a complete disapproval of his partner.

Even when they were alone, Itachi was very cautious about their sounds. Everything had to be silent. But Kisame knew this little trick. Moans turned the"proper, neat" brother on. Almost as much as his, Kisames, hands, whichever way Kisame used them for pleasuring his partner.

"Mmm...Itachi- san. Let's do it here...you would enjoy it also, desu ne?"

Itachi opened one eye and looked at Kisame.

The fish guy had slipped his fingers under Itachi's loose track pants already and was creating a current of hot heavy air by powerful pumping in there.

"Oh, Kisame. " Itachi moved a little, enjoying the sensation.

"Mmmm" answered Kisame and seizing the opportunity of hesitation he got off the sofa, pulled his partner's length out, lowered on his knees onto the floor. Itachi understood that it was a bit too late to resist now as his fully erect member was in Kisame's mouth already.

"Ahh" Itachi breathed out, hardly audibly and opened his eyes to see Kisame's head working on his length with the most delighted expression ever.

It was this thing that Itachi really loved about Kisame, the way his mouth worked. It felt like it was bottomless, his mouth, created specially for the purpose to pleasure the unreasonably large Itachi's member. Kisame's thin lips were soft and always wet, his tongue was a muscly pushing, pressing, swirling, patting and teasing machine that he knew exactly how to use in order to take Itachi to new heights, every time like the first time.

And probably the best of all, Kisame's mouth seemed to have an unlimited supply of saliva, that in combination with his hot tongue would create orgasmic miracles for Itachi's penis.

Itachi squirmed on the sofa and put his hand on Kisame's grey short hair, stroked it and gently pressed down, speeding up a little. He didn't need to press too hard, Kisame knew exactly how Itachi liked it.

He moaned again. This time louder. And Itachi's dick answered him with a throb and a generous dribble of pre-cum in his mouth.

"Kisame, koi."Itachi lifted his friends head off and Kisame's mouth made a popping sound when his lips let Itachi's hardness go. But his hand was still working on it, pressing exactly where he wanted, where he needed.

Kisame smiled, his lips were wet and so sexy red now, he licked them slowly observing his partner with pleasure. This was the biggest ecstasy for him to see Itachi wanting him. His hand paced up on Itachi's length. Only now Itachi noticed that his friend's pants were halfway down already, his large penis hard and ready.

"Kisame, when did you..?" he didn't finish his sentence. Kisame's mouth covered his in a wet greedy kiss moaning inside his mouth, arousing Itachi even more, if there was any further way to get aroused.

Feeling himself getting very excited, Itachi placed his hand on Kisame's erection and palmed it lightly, he earned a loud horny noise again.

When Kisame parted from his lover and got out of his pants completely, leaving them on the floor, he sat on top of Itachi's legs, back towards him and bent it, providing the access to his willing ass.

"Kisame, no" said Itachi, but not too strictly. It was a beautiful view. His friend had a large bottom, well formed, muscled ...and his hole..oh, Itachi was shaping it himself after his length and thickness, taking it all the possible ways. Itachi licked his two fingers and slid them in, Kisame leaned forward and moaned loudly.

"O , Itachi-san...aa"

Itachi pushed his friend firmly to stand on his fours now and took a comfortable dominating position behind him.

"Kisame, lean a little bit forward, please..." Kisame obediently leaned more onto his elbows and Itachi adjusted his friend's entrance to merge with his level perfectly, he gently stretched him and moved in.

"Oh, it's so ..wrong, Kisame" Itachi threw his head backwards and his long hair scattered over his shoulders and back.

Itachi was a tender and passionate lover, and he found the biggest ecstasy and pleasuring his partner. He was skillful, very skillful, paying extra attention to studying and exploring Kisame's erogenous zones, he knew his body better than Kisame did it himself.

Itachi was constantly changing the angle and speed of the penetration, combining it with gentle stroking and massaging of his friend's soft parts, stopping completely but still keeping inside of him just to kiss Kisame's back or neck or lips. Kisame would answer him, whenever, impatiently moving himself, and Itachi would have to hold his friend's thighs still.

"Don't be so impatient, Kisame. We don't want it to finish so fast, do we?" and Itachi would move just a bit...making his friend arch and bow and squirm in a close to ecstatic state.

"O..Itachi-san...you are a sadist" Kisame would grit his teeth and smile, moving even more violently in Itachi's deadly grip.

"No, Kisame" he would kiss his lover gently, stroking his cheek, stubbornly keeping as still as he could, hardly being able to control his ready to explode erection. "I want to enjoy it a bit longer if you don't mind". It was not even a question.

"Mmmm"

and they would both kiss until Itachi was unable to hold still any longer and he would start pounding in Kisame's ass, forgetting how to breathe, only how to move back and forth...back and forth...

"I'm close,Kisame" Itachi whispered and his friend answered him with moving in tact with his partner, creating a whole thrusting violent wave, making the sofa move under them and squeak.

"ahh" Itachi cupped Kisames' bottom cheeks...now he would cum ..now...now..

::::::::::::

Sasuke was walking home, dragging his feet. He was tired. Fucked up. He'd had much sex in these two days, both giving and taking and nothing helped. Stupid close to desperate state, the idiotic thought. It was all after he'd been left with his erection up after getting fucked up his ass by his older brother's lover. He felt like a whore, like a dirty filthy slut who had gone over the limits of the acceptable.

Fuck, said Sasuke to himself. He drank a lot in the club the same night. He fucked in the toilets, getting fucked minutes later, gave head and received such from men and women. Nothing helped.

And Kisame? He also betrayed Itachi..it wasn't like Sasuke was fucking himself, no Kisame took the main role there. And anyway his words "You are a slut, kiddo. You don't deserve a brother like him". That stung him in his very heart. Made him want to hang himself or fuck himself to death.

Itachi would have never done anything like that to him. He would never even approach Sasuke's partners, lovers, not even his one-night stands. Itachi was no whore, he didn't fuck around. No, he had one partner only. And that partner was Kisame.

Fuck. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Why the fuck did he go for that at all. Kisame was hardly attractive, he was much older..and what did Itachi see in him? He was too tall, too massive, too fishy..too gentle, to hot, and his tongue, and his hands so warm, so pleasant.

Sasuke felt an erection in his pants waking up to life again.

Fuck.

It's not like he was in love with him or anything. But since the first time several months ago when he woke up one time and heard those whimpers, hardly recognizable ..from Itachi's room and the sound of bare skins slapping against one another...the fuck sounds..since then Sasuke couldn't think of anyone else but Kisame...and...no, only Kisame.

Fuck. It was getting uncomfortable to walk and Sasuke slipped his hand in his pocked and straightened his semi-hard length upwards.

Seriously, what was wrong with him? Getting all horny on Itachi's older boyfriend. Boyfriend. Sasuke smirked bitterly. Himself, Sasuke, never had any boyfriends. He had fuck friends, he had one night stands but never permanent partners. This thing just didn't work. He couldn't stand the demands and the scandals and the limitations. He wanted to be free and fuck whoever he wanted, whenever he wished.

Sasuke didn't even notice how he approached his house. There were lights in the living room.

Just fucking perfect. Now Itachi would come out and Sasuke would have to explain to him the whole story. What the fuck. He was not even obliged to!

But coming closer and closer to the doors he felt more and more nervous. How would he be able to look Itachi in his eyes now. How?

He had spread in front of his best friend or got fucked by Itachi's lover, his partner. When Itachi had always been more than just a brother, more than support. He always cared, always got him out of whatever crap Sasuke had gotten himself into. Itachi would never accuse, he would never judge. He was...his brother and Sasuke had betrayed him.

The feeling of bitterness and being so low..so damn low.

"Ku-so!" cursed Sasuke to himself and clutched his fists just before putting his hand on the handle and pushing the front door open.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kisame's erection was slamming against the cold leather of the sofa, while Itachi was violently pounding into him .

"I'm close Kisame" he heard his lover's ecstatic voice. Kisame's body tensed up and he growled, just moments before climaxing, gathering all his will to let Itachi cum first. It was nearly there...just a pound away...one more and...

"Fuck!"...they heard a voice that didn't belong to any of them. Both Itachi and Kisame opened their eyes and stared at the figure in the doors. Itachi stopped moving, Kisame stopped the moaning..Sasuke stopped breathing.

"Fuck" he said again and for some reason pushed the door closed still standing motionless just staring at the scenery.

The first of the two to find himself was Itachi.

"Sasuke" Itachi stated the obvious, looking at his brother, still keeping his member in his friend.

"Itachi" answered his brother in the same manner.

"Sasuke" said Itachi again.

Sasuke was now looking from Itachi to Kisame and back at his brother.

Kisame grinned widely, as much as one can grin having an enormous penis up his ass, being interrupted just an instant before achieving the hottest and craziest climax in his life..

"Kiddo." Kisame said, showing his teeth. Sasuke's face reddened and he lowered his gaze.

"What, are you gonna sta nd there all night, kiddo? Have you never seen two men loving each other in your life?" he asked with the notes of sarcasm not even hidden.

Itachi lowered on the sofa into the sitting position, keeping Kisame merged with him, seating him on his laps. Unintentionally the change of the position made Kisame let out a moan..a loud one.

"Mmm... Itachi-san..shall we continue?" he didn't even look at Sasuke anymore.

The fuck?!

"Kisame, are you being fucked?" Sasuke asked, changing the tone to ironic. The fishy guy turned his grinning head to him.

"What's strange about that, kiddo? Would you rather see me as a giver?"

"Kisame. It's enough." Itachi made a gesture to his lover that could mean only one thing- get off and get out.

Kisame made a pout and moved his ass on Itachi's dick in circular movements, gently paying with Itachi's pubics. Itachi's little secret place of erection. It was only Kisame who could make him grow hard with just one rubbing of the balls against each other. Just one movement. And Kisame was doing it constantly now.

Tenderly the nuts were brushing against one another and Kisame's long middle finger was at the same time finding its way around Itachi's hole. Itachi almost didn't want to do it in front of Sasuke. Almost.

"Kisame..stop" Itachi closed his eyes, feeling his cock throb inside his lover's ass.

"Mmm. Itachi-san. He is your little brother...let him watch and learn. It might come handy one day".

Itachi put his both hands on Kisame's waist and started working him up and down, ignoring Sasuke's presence behind them.

Sasuke was watching the couple with the mixed expression of bitterness, jealousy, relief, happiness, and ..arousal..

The fuck? His older brother was fucking his lover and he was aroused by that? Add to this the fact that this lover had fucked Sasuke in his ass just two days before and left him hard and willing..and you get the picture.

And Kisame, he didn't even make a face as if anything happened. Did Itachi know at all? No, if Itachi knew, he wouldn't be fucking Kisame now. Knowing how proud his brother was, how faithful and honest he was. He was giving everything to his partner. So Kisame was just keeping his mouth shut about what had happened.

Sasuke clutched his fists, his unresolved erection from Kisame's fuck, in spite of so many sexual contacts after, just fired up the whole situation.

Sasuke walked around the sofa and stood in front of the fucking couple, glaring at Kisame with his deadly Uchiha glare.

"Did you tell him?"

Both pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Tell him what, kiddo?"

Kisame showed his two rows of teeth again, but his eyes were dangerously narrowed. Sasuke waited then answered firmly looking Itachi in his eyes.

"That we fucked two days ago in a club and you made me to promise you that I would fuck my own brother in his ass".

Kisame's smile wiped off. Itachi's face almost didn't change. Hardly any muscle moved, but Sasuke knew him well. His eyes. Black eyes, non blinking, staring at him. Then slowly he turned his gaze to Kisame, firmly removing him from his "sitting" position.

"Is this true, Kisame?" he asked.

Kisame paled with his gray skin but found himself and smiled, wiggling next to Itachi on the sofa, his hard member standing upright.

"Itachi-san, your little brother is a slut."

he didn't get to finish his sentence and Itachi's fist found his stomach. Kisame choked but was still smiling.

"Itachi-san, he came to me himself, Itachi-san."

Itachi looked back at his little brother who's face was clouded with anger and rage but he just gaped, not knowing how to protest and what to say.

"And you ended up in a bent position, did I understand it correctly, Sasuke?"

"Itachi, fuck off. As if you don't bend!" Sasuke was ashamed and embarrassed and ...pissed. Kisame was smirking, Itachi was despising him and he felt again like a whore.

Itachi looked him straight in his eyes and without a hint of a smile he answered.

"No, Sasuke. I don't bend".

Kisame smirked even more.

"Itachi-san, don't be cruel to the boy, he doesn't do it very often. I can tell it, he's got a really tight ass, Itachi-san".

Itachi kept staring at his little brother. Not even staring. This was a studying gaze, a curious gaze.

"Can I ask you why you did it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke swallowed. Fuck, what's up with all that being ashamed all of a sudden?

Sasuke was sweating but he smirked and glared at Itachi with the most indifferent expression he could produce.

"I did it because I like sex. And it was a damn good piece of fuck I got, brother".

Itachi paled and didn't reply. He looked at Kisame who was still grinning stupidly and looking at him half guiltily half proudly.

"Itachi-san, you would also love your little brother's ass if you gave him a chance".

Kisame instantly regretted saying that. Itachi got up on his feet, pulled his track pants up and walked away into his room.

"Hey kiddo, you should have kept your fucking mouth shut" Kisame hissed at him when the door after Itachi closed. He also pulled his pants up.

Sasuke walked up to the sofa, sat in it and covered his face with his hands.

"Yes, I fucking should have" he agreed.

Kisame moved closer to him and put his big hand on Sasuke's knee. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he removed Kisame's hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, but Kisame covered Sasuke's mouth with the palm of his big hand and pressed Sasuke deep into the sofa, rooting in his trousers. Sasuke was fighting back. But there was one little problem. If Itachi had come out now, that would have been even worse. Trying to prove and explain to the stubborn older Uchiha that nothing was going on would be tricky. Kisame seemed to have counted exactly on that.

"Come on, kid. It won't take long. While he is sulking, we could do it quickly." Kisame whispered in the younger Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke flinched away from him, but Kisame's hand held him tight in place.

"Not that fast, kiddo. I owe you one from the last time, don't I?" and before Sasuke managed to open his mouth Kisame's hand slipped into his pants to fish out his already hardening cock.

"The heck" Sasuke pressed out of himself hoarsely.

"Ye-es, like that" Kisame's fingers knew exactly where to press, which vein, when and how. His hands were gentle and rough at the same time and it didn't take long for Sasuke to get completely lost in the sensation.

"Mmm" a low singing melodic Kisame's voice in Sasuke's very ear didn't make the whole situation any less desirable.

There was no point fighting it anymore and soon Sasuke was jerking his hips and thrusting violently into Kisame's hand.

"Yes, kiddo. That's the way I like it. "

"That's the way I don't like it" said a voice behind the sofa. Both heads turned around. Itachi.

The two guilty ones were so much into their sinful activity that they failed to notice when Itachi had come out of the room, attracted by the noises from the direction of the sofa.

Sasuke pushed Kisame's hand away.

"Fuck, Itachi."

Kisame smirked and came up to his lover not a bit embarrassed.

"He is all ready for you, Itachi-san", he said to the silent older Uchiha. Itachi looked at Kisame, then at Sasuke and moved towards his little brother, sat down leaning back in the sofa, threw his arm over his eyes.

Sasuke observed him uncertain of what to do next.

"Itachi", he started.

His brother didn't react.

"Listen, Itachi..."

Itachi removed his arm and stared at his younger sibling.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gulped, swallowed and pronounced.

"Itachi, you can fuck me if you want."

Itachi's eyebrows crept upwards but his eyes glittered with curiosity and...amusement.

"Hmm...dangerous proposal, little brother" Itachi answered in a low voice.

"Are you certain this is exactly what you want, little brother?" Itachi's other hand brushed over Sasuke's lips, love and passion in Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke answered, infatuated.

"Yes. Anything, Itachi. You can do anything."

Itachi moved closer and licked his brother's top lip, then bottom lip, then firmly slid his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth. They kissed.

When Itachi parted from him, Sasuke was panting heavily. Itachi smiled and admired his younger sibling.

"As you wish, Sasuke. I shall give you what you wish." and Itachi caught Sasuke's hand with his and squeezed it painfully. It was no pleasant feeling. It was hurtful.

Sasuke yanked his hand back but Itachi was holding it tight.

"Itai, Itachi. What the heck?"

Kisame's grinning face appeared all of a sudden. He seated himself on the other side from Sasuke, capturing the younger Uchiha's other hand, making sure Sasuke wouldn't have much chances to escape.

"Didn't I tell you, Kiddo? Your brother is a little bit of a rough player when it comes to younger boys like yourself ."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He started fighting back. Then Itachi gave his little brother one more kiss, this time forceful, greedy, demanding.

Was it Itachi or Kisame, who undid his trousers? Who of them was it, clutching at his pubes so hard that Sasuke thought his eyes would escape their orbits?

When Itachi moved away and wiped his mouth from Sasuke's saliva in a very sophisticated manner, he addressed Kisame with a smile.

"Turn him around, Kisame, I want to see what he can offer". Kisame's big hands firmly dragged Sasuke's pants down and turned him facing the sofa.

"The fuck?!"

Sasuke protested, but he got shoved in and a hand clutched at his pubes again, already reaching between his spread legs, from the back.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kiddo. Your brother does not like joking, trust me on that one" warned him Kisame seriously and Sasuke somehow believed it was better not to try. He was feeling uncomfortable standing bending in front of his older brother and his boyfriend, feeling a studying gaze on him.

For a moment there was nothing said. Then it sounded like Itachi retrieved something from the drawer under the television stand. What was it?

Then he heard Itachi's voice.

"Take this and insert. Slowly, I want to see how much he can take it".

"Itachi-san..." Kisame's tone sounded somewhat worried, even scared. Sasuke turned his head to look what it was they were talking about, but an elbow pressed his face into the sofa again, leaving for him hardly any chance to breathe.

"You should not move, Sasuke. Or this will hurt." this was his caring older brother's voice.

"Itachi...I..."

started Sasuke but his words got stuck in his throat as something was being slowly inserted inside his bottom. Sasuke squeezed his teeth and shut his eyes, held his breath in. Fuck. That was so...

"AAA! Stop Itachi. Kisame!Stop!"

but the thing didn't stop. It was slowly moving in. Very slowly, tearing Sasuke's ass apart, stretching inside as well on the outside, turning into some sort of enormous burning spiky ball.

Nobody paid any attention to Sasuke's screams.

"Mmm...deeper" Itachi ordered again, a bit huskier.

And the thing grew in size more and slowly moved tearing its way towards Sasuke's prostate, scratching his insides and bursting his outsides.

Sasuke wailed. He couldn't move. Now neither of the two needed to hold the younger boy still, he wouldn't try to escape or fight back. Every breath, every motion was covering him in such agony that he would do anything for it stop.

"Please, Itachi " he begged, feeling he couldn't take it any longer. Even the Uchiha body had its limits. Sasuke felt tears pouring down from his eyes and he didn't care. A little more and he would pass out from the pain.

"I can't anymore. Itachi. Please." he burst into tears.

"Mmm...deeper, Kisame."

"But Itachi-san...the kid can't .."

"More Kisame, move it a little bit faster now and deeper."

and Sasuke passed out. The last thing he remembered was the burning spiky ball bursting his insides and sticking needles into his prostate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw Itachi laying next to him, sleeping. His arm was around Sasuke's waist and they were both naked.

Sasuke tried to move, but he felt he couldn't. He felt his body below waist was partly numb, partly aching. A pulsing loud ringing pain was echoing in every cell of his body. His inner organs felt torn if one had to describe it more exactly.

"Lay still, Sasuke", said Itachi's voice, still keeping his hand over his little brother's torso.

"Itachi, what the fuck did you do to me?"

asked Sasuke quietly trying to turn on his back, but Itachi's arm didn't let him.

"Don't move, Sasuke. You need some more hours, otherwise the stitches will open again and we'll have to take you to the hospital. And we don't want that."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in despair. He felt very bad, very worried. What had happened to him? Why was he that way?

"What the heck have you done to me, Itachi?" he asked, feeling the tears run down his cheeks again, as he persistently rolled to his back , removing Itachi's hand from him.

He gaped, not being capable to lay that way even for a second and had to roll back to his side, a scream stuck in his throat ready to rip out audibly. Only seconds later Sasuke regained his breath.

Itachi moved away and placed his arms under his head, looking at the ceiling with a dreamy expression in his eyes, smiling one of his kind smiles.

"I did what you offered me to do, Sasuke. Nothing more."

"Yea? Why would I need stitches for that, huh, Itachi? Why the fuck can't I move? It's not like I am a virgin and never had sex before".

Itachi waited with an answer, as if gathering his thoughts. He explained it in a 'kind older brother manner'

"I have my ways, Sasuke. I assumed as you had offered it yourself you will find it pleasant too".

Sasuke almost lost his ability to speak. He even forgot about the warning not to move and rolled back again, outraged by his older sibling's words. The pain reminded of itself directly.

"Pleasant?! " he chuckled. He felt warm stream of blood running down his legs. The wounds had opened.

"Pleasant?" he repeated. "How the fuck can _this_ be pleasant? I can't even fucking lay properly now, you fucking sadist!"

Itachi stroked his little brother's back with one hand then put it back under the pillow, still observing the funny shapes of shadows from the objects of furniture playing on the ceiling.

"It will be pleasant when it heals, Sasuke. Look at Kisame, and he was completely untouched and pure when he came to me. Don't worry, it will be better soon. Then we both can enjoy it. I promise you. "

"Fuck you, Itachi. You are never touching me again, ever, you fucking psycho." Said Sasuke, staring at the pillow, feeling worse than ever in his entire life.

"I wouldn't say that, brother" Itachi answered and Sasuke felt the bed shift. Itachi got off and walked around, sat on his haunches, his face kind and relaxed, eyes looking at him with sympathy and...tenderness.

Itachi stroked his little brother's cheek. Sasuke flinched away and Itachi didn't force him. His ruffled his little brother's hair instead, then brushed his fingers over Sasuke's neck then stated in the most gentle and loving voice he was capable of.

"Sasuke. I would never hurt you, you know that. I am your brother. I did it for your own good. Rest now. And we can repeat it already tonight."

Sasuke choked.

"Repeat what?" he whispered.

"This" said Itachi.

"What the fuck is 'this', huh, Itachi? What was 'that'? What the fuck did you do to me?"

Sasuke was close to screaming now.

"Hmm...do you want a detailed description of what we were doing after you had passed out, Sasuke?"

Itachi asked not a note of irony in his tone.

"The fuck? You were doing something to me when I was unconscious? You are fucking sick!"

Itachi sat on the side of the bed and stared into the wall.

"You see, brother. I find it fascinating to explore my lover's body freely with the tools I have at hand... " Itachi started ignoring Sasuke's shocked reaction.

"-...sometimes these 'explorations', if we shall call them this way, can be _slightly uncomfortable_ for my partners. That's why it's necessary to prepare them beforehand. " Itachi turned his head and smiled genuinely and kindly to Sasuke.

"You are fucking sick, Itachi" he choked out. "You are fucking sick."

Itachi stroked Sasuke's shoulder.

"When you passed out Sasuke I did what you asked me to do. I had sex with you. It saddens me to think that you can't remember it, but we will have many more opportunities that will not be as easy to forget as your first time."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He even smirked.

"Fuck, Itachi. You must be a sort of necrophile to fuck an unconscious body. It's like fucking a doll or a dead corpse."

Sasuke's insides were bursting with pain. The anesthetic that had been given to him slowly was losing its effect. He gritted his teeth again while Itachi observed him openly entertained and pleased.

"You moan very melodically, brother. You have a very beautiful voice. I wouldn't change it for the world to miss hearing it again."

Sasuke stared at him stunned. Moaning? Unconscious? How the fuck could he moan if he was unconscious and pained to hell?

As if Itachi had read his thoughts when he answered to him.

"Do you know, Sasuke, that the patients during the surgery even under the effect of a strong anesthetic frequently moan in pain? Did you know that?"

"Moan in pain.." Sasuke repeated after Itachi, a stupid look on his face.

"Yes, Sasuke, they moan in pain when their bodies are being sliced and the inner organs stitched or removed, even though they have oxygen masks on they sometimes moan aloud."

Itachi's eyes became completely black, glowing with excitement, his breath sped up.

"Brother, your moans is no match for them! I would sacrifice my left arm to hear you moan for me constantly Sasuke. I would pleasure you, and tear you and sew you up and we would do it again and again. For ever, brother. "

Sasuke's eyes filled up with fear as Itachi suddenly placed his hand over his body, stroking his so much pained lower back area.

Sasuke moved and hurt himself again. He whimpered and Itachi moved closer to kiss him on his lips.

"Fuck off of me, you psycho! Leave me the heck alone!"

Itachi pressed a gentle kiss over Sasuke's lips.

"Foolish little brother. Rest now. I will make sure you can enjoy the experience tonight all the way and not pass out at least a tiny bit longer."

With these words Itachi got off the bed and left Sasuke alone in his room. Until the evening. To hear him moan. Unconscious. In pain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

N/A: Phew and WOW! This was my first ever request/challenge and also my first ever one-shot. I tried my best, and I hope it didn't disappoint you. As always, I am looking questioning at the review count but even more at your comments, and opinions about my writing. Thank you. I love you. Mainki.


End file.
